herofandomcom-20200223-history
Serge (Chrono Cross)
Serge is the central character of the game Chrono Cross. He is the games silent-protagonist who is caught the overlapping plots of alternate time-lines after he finds he has the ability to traverse to splintered realities. The similar title and prememis to the game Crono Trigger, soon reveals itself to be intentional when he meets Kid, the adopted daughter of the deceased Lucca Ashtear. Serge is a resident of Arni village, a small simple village on the south of the mainland or of the El Nido archipelago. Dream The Prolog of the game is of Serge, Kid and one randomly generated character from the large pontenial of charactes appearing as third party-mate in a massive puzzle fortress with a Dragon theme. While learing the mechanics of combat, basic controls and interatction ablities, Serge and Kid fight their way to the top of the tower. Upon getting to the top floor the door opens, events flash forward a minute or so and Kid is laying dying with a stab wound with Serge holding a bloody blade and apparently happy at the outcome, seemingly having killed her. Arni Village After the dream the game begins proper with Serge awakening and going about his daily business in his home of Arni Village. Serge starts off by meeting with Leena, his old-childhood friend. Leena reminds Serge he promised to get her some komodo-pup scales for a necklace, the creatures are found to the south west corner of the island on Lizard Rock. Leena says she can't join until later as she was asked to baby-sit some of the younger children but will meet Serge at Opassa Beach. Before traveling to the beach Serge will want to stop at Cape Howl to visit and old stone carving he and Leena. Serge makes a day of hunting down the creatures and though they are relativity rare and evasive fauna Serge does manage to hunt down six. After the hunt Serge goes to Opassa Beach to wait for Leena. Leena arrives, having finished her baby-sitting job and reminiscences with Serge (acting as expletive for the player about Serge's background: Covering Serge's near death experience at the claws of a Panther Demon when he was young, how his father Wazuki and Miguel, the father of his friends Una and Kikki, died while out at sea with and how Leena and he have been friends ever since either can remember). While starring out at sea a wave appears. Just prior to the wave hitting him, a slight appears on the beach bellow Serge and the world seems to temporally melt away. When the light passes the wave is gone and there is no sign of it, nor Leena. Another World Serge goes looking for Leena. While walking passed Lizard Serge will notice the wild-life has radically changed. After getting back to Arni Serge will find the village has also changed. The businesses are re-arranged, there are slight differences in clothing, different heat-of the moment celebrities, Una and Kikki appear not to know him and his mother is no longer in the village. Upon meeting Leena she appears to vaguely recognize him but states he can't be who she is thinking of since that boy drowned ten years prior. Even with Serge's protest that he is Serge Leena does not beliee him. Going to Cape Howl to check on the carving he and Leena made, will reveal to Serge that the carving has changed, instead the rock is used as a grave-stone to mark his death. While examining the stone, Serge will be encountered by one General Karsh and his lieutenants Solt and Peppor. Karsh Solt and Peppor were informed by someone that Serge would be there and were under orders to apprehend him. Before Karsh, Solt and Peppor can strike though, they are ambushed by the young blonde girl from Serge's dream who introduces herself as Kid. Kid is an enemy of Karsh's boss and lends a hand in the fight assuming any enemy of them is a friend to her. The fight causes Solt and Peppor to retreat, Karsh, with his men fleeing feels he is out numbered and is forced to retreat as well but tells Serge and Kid he will be back. Kid endeared to Serge offers to be Serge's traveling companion. Though Serge may refuse or accept Kid's initial offer. Refusing or accepting is the first of many decisions that will determine who takes to joining Serge, as Kid can be abrasive and will scare off some potential party members. Regardless of the initial choice to team with Kid or not, Serge and Kid will eventually re-join and become traveling companions. From the point Serge meets Kid onward he has accepted he is in an alternate world of some kind and on a journey to find a way home while evading Karsh's sponsors. Skills and Abilities Like all residents of El-Nido archipelago, Serge can command magical spells when exposed to them, but can only remember so many at once. All characters in the games inherently sync-up with certain elements due to their temperaments. Serge is of the white element - used to denote holy/luminescent properties. Serge's preferred weapon is the swallow, which he uses to carve down enemies with quick fluid motions. Serge's inherent moves focus on either fast charges with his swallow or focusing his life-force into solid blasts of celestial energy. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors Category:Mute Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Magic